


Kotatsu Kisses

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Inappropriate Use of a Kotatsu, Kotatsu, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Smut, but its an accident, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: “I...He went...o-out.” You swallow, taking a steadying breath, attempting to adjust yourself but feeling the grip on your ass tighten. You can’t help squeezing your legs together as much as they can where you kneel. Which...isn’t much. Anxiety and mild humiliation begins to mix deliciously with everything else you’re feeling while you struggle to keep your shoulders back and from flinching under Kuroo’s gaze.“Out?” Kuroo scoffed, glancing towards the hallway. “Do you know when he’ll come back?” He doesn’t wait for you to answer, stepping up into your home and striding further inside.“N…” Lips suction to your clit so quickly you jump with a choked off breath, pulling away so slowly your eyes flutter and you slump forward again with a shudder, rolling your hips down on Kenma’s face. He gives a muted groan, hands squeezing at your ass again, pulling you back towards his mouth. You can’t quite stop the moan that drawls from you, croaky and agonized. “Nnnoooo…?”You swear you feel Kenma huff a hot breath of laughter against your pussy.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kozume Kenma/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 14
Kudos: 318





	Kotatsu Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stop thinking about Kenma's massive kotatsu that he canonically owns, and all the wonderful ways it could be used uwu
> 
> (also there's definitely mistakes in this fic kgwgjwioegjwoeig i need to iron them out but maybe later lmao)
> 
> If you like my writing, consider [leaving me a tip!](https://ko-fi.com/saturn9)

The loud sound of a key being aggressively shoved into the lock of your front door makes your head pop up from the top of the kotatsu, eyes wide upon the haggard though unexpected appearance of Kuroo Tetsuro, wearing a rumpled button up and loosened tie, clearly just off of work. His presence brings a blast of wintry air that makes you wince and draw your shoulders up to your ears.

“K-Kuroo?” You squeak in shock. Knees hit the bottom of the table, the thud muted thanks to the blankets draped around the edge of it.

“Hey,” he grunts, looking angry. He tries to toe out of his dress shoes, practically hissing at them when they don’t immediately come off. He bends down to yank at the laces. “Where the fuck is Kenma? He won’t answer my texts.”

Your mouth pops open but nothing comes out. You wiggle where you sit, the brief moment of silence between you filled with the cheerful music coming from the abandoned Switch on the table.

Kuroo looks up at your silence, squinting in his glare. “Hey, where is he?”

You flounder under his blatant irritation and your own hesitation. “I...He went...o-out.” You swallow, taking a steadying breath, attempting to adjust yourself but feeling the grip on your ass tighten. You can’t help squeezing your legs together as much as they can where you kneel. Which...isn’t much. Anxiety and mild humiliation begins to mix deliciously with everything else you’re feeling while you struggle to keep your shoulders back and from flinching under Kuroo’s gaze.

“Out?” Kuroo scoffed, glancing towards the hallway. “Do you know when he’ll come back?” He doesn’t wait for you to answer, stepping up into your home and striding further inside.

“N…” Lips suction to your clit so quickly you jump with a choked off breath, pulling away so slowly your eyes flutter and you slump forward again with a shudder, rolling your hips down on Kenma’s face. He gives a muted groan, hands squeezing at your ass again, pulling you back towards his mouth. You can’t quite stop the moan that drawls from you, croaky and agonized. “ _Nnnoooo…?_ ”

You swear you feel Kenma huff a hot breath of laughter against your pussy.

Kuroo pauses and glances back at you, looking you over with a frown, and you almost bury your face in your arms, trying to shake the hazy arousal from your gaze. You let your hands rub over your eyes as if to hide yourself from his penetrative look. You definitely don’t want to look him in the eye while the man he’s looking for is hidden away beneath the kotatsu between you, swirling his tongue slowly around your clit and has been for the better part of an hour and didn’t bother to stop upon Kuroo’s unexpected arrival. Never mind the tingles you’re getting from the panic that’s making your heart race just from his unfamiliar presence, the embarrassment you’re feeling at the prospect of getting caught burning something bright and hot inside you that’s sparked _very_ familiar clenches of your cunt against Kenma’s face.

With a spine-arching quake thanks to Kenma unhurriedly kissing your folds, Kuroo ignorantly tilts his head in concern and you silently curse Kenma for giving his tall friend the spare key to his house.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo’s angry attitude seems to have melted away. You can hear him take a few steps towards where you sit at the low kotatsu.

“I--I’m sick!” You squeak, raising your hands towards him. He pauses, looking you over with concern. You sure hope the hunch of your back from the force with which Kenma sucks on your clit again gives you a queasy look, knowing you’re shining with a sheen of sweat that broke out from the rush of adrenaline that coursed through you at Kuroo’s sudden entrance. You pray that the edge of the table is high enough that he can’t see your hips, or the way your big hoodie drapes over your butt, hardly concealing Kenma’s bleached ends.

“Oh.” He steps back again, giving you a sympathetic frown now. “Is that why Kenma went out?”

You nod quickly, finally letting your head fall on your arms. “S...Stomach ache,” you babble into your elbow, allowing yourself a grind across Kenma’s tongue. From beneath the blanket draped over your lap, Kenma strokes across the goosebumps on your thighs.

“Look, I’m just here to grab something from him, okay?” Kuroo sighs, running a hand through his messy hair. “Can I go get it? It was some merch he showed on stream that he wasn’t supposed to just yet, and the VBA is pissed.”  
  
“Y-Yeah, yeah,” you desperately wave him off, watching him move with much less fervor now, likely back towards Kenma’s gaming studio.

With Kuroo out of sight, you finally give a little keen, thumping your forehead on the wood of the kotatsu, grasping onto the edge of the table and swirling your hips across Kenma’s face with the eager pulls of his hands on your ass. “Ken, we--we shouldn’t--” His arms flex tight to curl around your hips when you try to pull your pussy off his face, and you swear you feel him hum a tight _mm-mm_ that can only translate to _nuh-uh_ in your head. It makes you moan, scrabbling at the tabletop.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” you whisper, panicky and humping desperately across his flicking tongue. Kenma groans quietly, sucking loud and sloppy at your clit with little care now if his actions are audible and wet, rocking his head with the motion of your hips. You curl against the edge of the table, your hand quickly covering your mouth when you hiccup.

Despite your anxiety at Kuroo’s presence in your house while Kenma eats you out, the blonde’s stubbornness makes your hips bounce eagerly, the familiar burning coil of the rising tides hot in your hips and tingling up towards your breasts where they rub, taut and needy, against the soft inside of the hoodie you’re wearing, squished against the tabletop under your weight.

Kenma slurps noisily away from your pussy before latching on again, and you can’t stop the sound that’s punched from you, losing control of the movement of your body, half splayed across the tabletop to grasp the edges of the table on either side of you.

You begin to shake and cum, knees burning across the cushions as they slip open wider. You can’t help trying to lift your hips from his face, but Kenma follows after, arms tightening again, hunching up to stay attached to your cunt. His strength doesn’t let you get very far in your fucked-out state, anyway, your body sinking back down without much of a fight. The tingling suction combined with the overwhelming, insistent flick of his tongue back and forth across your throbbing clit makes you sob and twitch and fall flat against the kotatsu, bare ass entirely on display with Kenma’s face buried in it should Kuroo come back at this exact moment.

“K-Kenma, oh my god,” you gasp unevenly, huffing loudly when he sucks away from your pussy with a sigh of delight. He lies flat beneath your kneeling body, petting across your wet thighs and ass, landing a heavy slap on one cheek before pushing his hands up your loose hoodie to feel across your belly and breasts.

You laugh a little, purring at the kisses he sucks across the inside of your thighs still framing his head, letting him tug you back to sit on his face again. His tongue roves over you at his own leisure, tasting you and making your body quake uncontrollably. The vibrations of his appreciative sounds against your clenching cunt sends trembles up your back and pushes the breath from your lungs.

From deeper in the house, Kuroo calls your name, sounding concerned. You attempt to compose yourself while clambering off Kenma’s face, but give your boyfriend a wide eyed stare when he scoots out from under the protection of the kotatsu, wiping at his shining face clean, pupils blown out and focused on you from where he leans on his elbow beside you.

“Come here,” he breathes, like he’s not done with you, dragging his hand across your thigh.

He hooks that hand with your knee, tugging you down onto the high quality cushions beside him. Limp-boned and orgasm-weak, you go easily until your bare lower half is hidden by the skirt of the table, which Kenma shuffles around to ensure you’re entirely covered from the waist down. You find yourself pressed up against the prominent bulge of his cock, and warming quickly thanks to the electric heater beneath the table top.

“Kenma!” Your boyfriend glances over the top of the kotatsu with little concern in his drowsy gaze, brow arching at his best friend. Kuroo stands in the doorway to the hall, pointing an accusatory finger at your partner, some sort of banner or jersey gripped in his other hand at his hip. “You weren’t supposed to show off Hinata’s new merch until the agreed upon date!”

Kenma shrugs. “Sorry.” He doesn’t sound sorry at all. You know he’s not sorry while he pets his fingers across your swollen and wet folds, making you squirm deeper under the warm kotatsu. You cuddle into his chest, hiding from Kuroo’s presence to revel in the overstimulation.

Kuroo groans, stomping further into the room so he can shove his feet into his shoes. “If she wasn’t sick, I’d stick around and yell at you more. But I’ll let my boss do that on Monday.” He shoots one last stink eye at your partner before he gives you a significantly less aggravated look. “Feel better.” And then he’s out the door with another blustering sting of cold from outside.

Kenma is pressing kisses against your cheek, pushing you onto your back and inching over you before the door even snaps shut. You happily spread your legs for him, helping him wiggle the band of his sweats down until the leaking tip of his cock can rub over you, grinding across your nerves and pressing against your hole. It’s almost uncomfortable warm between you beneath the kotatsu blanket together, but you can hardly care when Kenma slowly drags the length of his dick back and forth through your slick folds, across your achy clit.

“I’ll make you feel all better,” Kenma whispers into your kiss, one that tastes like you, smiling when you giggle breathlessly.

Your groan of mild embarrassment slowly transforms into one of pleasure as he eases his way inside you, your legs forced to bend and press out on either side of him to avoid bumping into the underside of the table. Kenma groans with you, curling around you and burying his face in your neck, starting up an easy, comfortable pace that leaves you panting and purring, your fingers tangled in his loose hair.

Kenma pants below your ear, nipping and sucking at your cheek and jaw. “I was at it for a while before Kuroo came around. You came so fast when you almost got caught,” he breathes, petting your other cheek. You mewl and arch up, toes pressing uneasily against the cushions to try and match his thrusts. “D’you like that? Someone almost finding out what a needy little thing you are?” He groans when you whine in agreement, messy kisses spreading across your cheek until you’re sharing another kiss.

“Oh _fuck_ , you’re perfect,” he hisses, his long lashes fluttering over amber eyes as his pace falters, nuzzling his nose against yours. You make a needy noise, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and squeezing down on his cock, knees digging into his sides. Kenma slumps against you, shivering and thrusts slowing, liquid heat filling you up with the thickening of his cock. He kisses you hard and rough, lips vibrating against yours with his muffled moans.

He sucks away from your bottom lips and props himself up on a shaky arm, wedging his hand down between you to rub your clit gently, kissing you all the while. His cock slips free of you when you eventually stiffen and buck with what little room you have, whining and restless with your second, softer peak. Your toes curl against the cushions beneath you, leaking cum all over the nice upholstery at his quiet encouragement. You can hardly care about the mess when you’re shivering from something other than the cold and Kenma is licking his fingers clean before kissing you again.

You lose track of time after curling up together, Kenma’s arms hugging you close through the soft writhe of your come down.

You only remember Kuroo was here when you’ve finally caught your breath again. “D’you think he noticed?” You ask blearily, the warmth of the kotatsu and your lovemaking bringing heavy sleep to your bones.

Kenma hums thoughtfully, playing with the string on your hoodie. “If he didn’t notice now, he’ll probably figure it out later. Or maybe not at all. Who knows.”

Kenma’s right. Later that night during a break in his stream, he wanders out to find you relaxing in bed and shows you his phone.

_KT → i just realized  
KT → what happened today  
KT → i thought it was weird that your shoes were still by the door and that you brought nothing with you  
KT → she was making noises but she wasn’t sick, was she?  
KT → please don’t tell me what you were doing, i really don’t want to know  
KK ← i was under the kotatsu when you came in  
_

The timestamp tells you it took Kuroo a good five minutes to reply to Kenma’s confession.

_KT → i told you not to tell me you goddamn gremlin  
_

You hide your face in your pillow to muffle your yell of embarrassment. Kenma won’t stop smirking, and looks way too pleased with himself for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
